


You Left A Mark On Me

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Soul Marks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever your soulmate touches you it leaves a coloured mark, almost like a bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left A Mark On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for ages, unfinished, but today I actually finished it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Harry noticed the marks for the first time after the Gryffindor – Slytherin Quidditch Match in Second Year. There were spots of grey all over his skin. When he told Hermione about them the next day she just looked at him confused.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” She told him. “But I’ll do some research.” Harry just smiled and shook his head. “I’ll do it on my own.” After all it seemed like no one but he could see them, at least none of the Gryffindor boys had asked about them in the locker rooms after the match.

 

He had soon forgotten about them again, however, as there were more pressing matters, like finding out where the strange voice only he seemed to hear came from. He only started researching them when Hermione told him in fourth year that they could be a sign of some creature blood he had and maybe that would help him in the tournament.

What he found wasn’t that he had Creature blood but rather that he had a soulmate.

 

_These markings appear wherever your soulmate touches you and can have any colour. Most often the colour can be connected to one’s soulmate. The markings will disappear after a few hours._

Harry sighed. At least that mystery was solved now. But it created another. Who exactly was his soulmate? His first guess was a Slytherin, grey was almost silver after all, but that couldn’t be, right? Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other.

 

When Draco noticed the markings for the first time he slumped down on his bed and started crying. “They hate me…” he sobbed into his pillow. “They hate me, they hate me, they hate me…” the markings were a dull green and Draco knew the brighter the colours were, the more loving the touch had been.

 

When he undressed after the final battle, it was the first time Harry really noticed the markings again. So far they had always been a dull dark grey but now they were almost sparkling silver reflecting in the light shining through the windows. And he knew only of one person, who had touched him like that today, arms around his waist, and chest to his back, clinging to him for dear life. Draco Malfoy was his soulmate.

 

Draco looked at his palm for long seconds. He had noticed the markings earlier already but until now, after the final battle, in the privacy of his own bed, he didn’t have time to really realize what they meant.

They weren’t dull anymore, but glowing emerald green. His soulmate didn’t hate him anymore. At least not when he had touched him and pulled him onto his broom in the Room of Requirement. His soulmate was Harry Potter.

 

He had already been back home – no matter how little the Manor felt like home, it still was in a way – for a few days when he finally took out some parchment and wrote a letter to Harry Potter. It simply said: _We need to talk. –Draco_.

The use of his first name was a peace offering he hoped Potter – no Harry would accept.

The reply reached him only hours later, brought by a young eagle owl. That’s why he didn’t expect it to be Harry’s reply, he had always had a snowy owl, hadn’t he?

But it was and it was just as short as his initial message had been.

_I agree. Tell me when and where you want to meet and I’ll be there. -Harry_

Draco sighed relieved. He had expected Harry to choose a location what would have led to problems as he wasn’t sure whether he was welcome anywhere in Wizarding Britain right now.

 

They met a few days later in a small café in Muggle London. The first thing that Draco noticed when Harry walked in was that he looked dead. Like killing Voldemort had been his only purpose, his only reason to live and that now he only waited for death to finally take him. But Draco presumed he couldn’t very well hold that against him as he was sure he was looking just as terrible after getting Howlers almost every hour of the day, telling him what a despicable human being he was. He knew that he was. He knew that he had made all the wrong choices and he regretted it. He didn’t need people to tell him what he already knew, in fact he was sick and tired of it, but there was no place he could hide from it so he endured it.

So he decided not to breach the topic but get right to the matter at hand.

“So we’re soulmates.” He stated.

Harry flopped down in his seat opposite of Draco and nodded. “It seems so.”

“So that means that there is some chemistry between us, right? No matter if it’s good or bad, it’s there.”

“It definitely is.” Harry sat up straighter, leaning his elbows on the table. “I mean, we were practically obsessed with each other all throughout Hogwarts.”

Draco was very surprised that he managed to have a serious conversation with Harry. Even though the war had been over only for a matter of weeks, it seemed to have already changed them quite a bit.

“Do you think we could turn that chemistry, that obsession, around?” he dared to ask.

“Not immediately, no.” Harry replied, his tone serious but gentle. Draco wondered how he managed to do that. “It takes a lot for me to trust people and to me trust is one of the fundamental bases of a relationship. And right now, I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you. But I think we both changed, otherwise I would have either suspected you to have some nefarious motive behind meeting me or we would be at each other’s throats already – maybe even both. So I think we could try and be civil to each other, like we are right now. Maybe we could even become friends or more.”

Draco smiled at that unintentional leak of information. Harry was still way too liberal about who he told what. “So, you’re not straight?”

But Harry just smiled like what Draco had discovered didn’t bother him in the least.

“I’m bisexual.” He told him instead, as openly as can be. “And you’re very attractive. So as soon as we’re both ready we could try and be boyfriends.”

“Okay. That sounds like a decent plan. Very unlike the ones you had at Hogwarts.”

“Those weren’t plans. I just jumped straight in because the adults were simply incapable of doing something it seemed to me so I took matters into my own hands.”

Draco chuckled but had to agree. Sometimes it had seemed to him as if the staff wanted the students – or Harry and his friends specifically – to solve the school’s problems in their stead.

“It was very nice talking to you, Harry.” Draco said after a few more minutes of pleasant and light chatter between the two of them. “But I fear I have to go now. Would it be possible for you to meet me here again in a week’s time?”

“Sure, Draco. I’m looking forward to it.”

They shook hands and both watched fascinated as their palms slowly turned the colour of the other’s eyes.

“Goodbye, Harry.” Draco said, still a little dazed.

“Goodbye, Draco.” Harry replied and walked away with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments would be appreciated. I decided I'd like to continue this story but I don't know for how long. Feel free to send me suggestions about what you want to see in this fic.
> 
> I will post the continuation as a new story.


End file.
